


【Kylux Hux/Kylo】深空症候群 粮食向一发完 【01.27 已排版】

by batcat229



Series: 千字短打 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Experimental Style, Illusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：深空症候群，仅发作于原力敏感人群。常见症状为在非光速星际航行期间出现漂浮于虚空的幻觉。患者可能出现迷茫，沮丧，失望，失去意识等情况。该疾病目前没有有效的治疗方法，仅能靠“锚”的存在缓解。研究表明，适量冥想训练能有效减少症状发生概率。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 千字短打 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/488621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【Kylux Hux/Kylo】深空症候群 粮食向一发完 【01.27 已排版】

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、实验文  
> 2、其实hux没啥出场

**正文：**  
凯洛伦沉浸在难得的安逸里。  
  
他觉得自己正漂浮在虚空中，远离喧嚣，就像是现在正航行于无人带的定局者号。没有什么第一秩序和义军的战争，只有一叶孤舟，静静地航行在历史的洪流外，等待着被剪裁下来，成为历史的旁观者。  
  
冥想并不能给他带来这样的安宁。他黑暗面的力量似乎源自于痛苦。他前任师傅教给他的绝地途径需要以力量作为代价，而他的现任师傅则乐于见到他痛苦的模样。现在每当他冥想时，他都能感受到原力光明面和黑暗面在他身体里进行的拉锯赛。他的灵魂被劈成了两半，本·索罗和凯洛伦被迫拔剑相向。  
  
但现在，静谧的真空正温柔地包裹着他。他试图活动自己的四肢，却发现自己已经感受不到自己的躯体，甚至连呼吸也已经停滞。但他并没有感到恐慌，只有一片舒适的安详，甚至是解脱。 他躺在群星间，仿佛自己也成为了无声漂浮在巨大沉默体间的尘埃。它们诞生于亘古，终将消逝于未来，只有偶尔迷失方向的星际飞行员会匆匆擦肩而过。  
  
凯洛伦睁开眼，漆黑的深空逐渐被一颗橙红色的恒星替代。没有参照物的深空间让他失去了纵深感。他可能很快就会被恒星吸进去了，也可能更早就会被附近的行星引力捕获。这不过是宇宙间常见的状况，甚至不是什么意外。他的躯体会燃烧，会消逝，但他不过是换了另一种形式存在而已。  
  
很快，恒星上的黑点逐渐扩大，逐渐扩张成楔形。巨型战舰无声地滑翔在星际间，惨白参差的表面冷漠得就像是又一颗没有生命征兆的彗星。但凯洛伦认出了那艘战舰的涂装。那是定局者号。 _他的_ 战舰， _他和赫克斯的_ 战舰。  
  
歼星舰逐渐靠近，很快凯洛伦就判断出来，他并不在航道上，舰艇上的人甚至可能根本不会察觉到他这样一颗小小的尘埃。但他能看到赫克斯正站在舰桥上，骄傲地巡视着他即将征服的领域。他的红发熊熊燃烧，正如他的野心。终有一天，这火焰将会席卷整个银河吧。只要追寻这股恨意，他总能回到他身边。  
  
凯洛伦依然无法控制自己的身体，但他的确看到了，当舰艇从他面前掠过的时候，站在赫克斯身边的是——  
  
____。  
  
空调系统运作的嗡嗡声让凯洛伦的意识重新回到了现实。他抬头，看到赫克斯还在批阅材料，甚至连姿势都没有变化。他可能神游了十几分钟，跪坐的姿势让双腿有些麻木。但他经历过更糟的。他只是稍微把身子靠在了赫克斯的椅子上。他的将军似乎察觉到了他的状况，一只手漫不经心地耷拉下来，抚摸着他的头发。  
  
“你要求的军事会议已经安排好了，需要推迟吗， _至高领袖_ ？”  
  
凯洛伦抬起头迎向赫克斯的视线。他听出了话语里的恨意，但赫克斯无力反抗。而当他清楚自己无力反抗的时候，他依然能成为一件趁手的工具。凯洛伦决定包容将军小小的抵抗。  
  
“没有必要。”凯洛伦站了起来，强制让自己依然刺痛的双腿往外走去。  
  
赫克斯收回手，偷瞄了凯洛伦一眼，注意力就又回到了数据板上。  
  
“你先过去，”赫克斯顿了一下，还是补上了一句，“至高领袖。”  
  
等凯洛伦离开房间后，他打开自己办公桌的抽屉，里面放着一把已经上膛的爆能枪，还有一个通讯器。  
  
他总能找到方法反抗那个混蛋。  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、其实那段幻想想写成sub空间的，但还差挺远的x  
> 2、大概就是被迫成为锚点的hux x sub开罗人  
> 3、我要向阿弦证明dom!hux x sub!开罗人是有未来的！！！【虽然甚至不敢给她看x  
> 4、其实我不太擅长这种伪文艺文风，我还是适合翻肉 囧 从画面到文字还是难了点  
> 5、其实本来想给这篇起名就叫 锚 的x  
> 6、实验内容是，阿弦跟我说，题目起文艺点容易骗点击  
> 7、我不信，斯诺克爸爸的小课堂多好！  
> 8、开罗人看到的是小蕾你信不x


End file.
